


Полнолунный синдром Капитана Америки

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: написано по мотивам стишка-пирожка:"Стив Роджерс укусил за шеюво время страсти роковойи Брок теперь по полнолуньямво сне работает на щит" (c)





	Полнолунный синдром Капитана Америки

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн сбит - действие фика происходит до "Гражданской войны", но Рамлоу уже носит форму Кроссбоунса.

— Представляешь, он меня укусил! — пожаловался Рамлоу, роясь в аптечке.  
— В порыве страсти? — без следа сочувствия поинтересовался сидящий напротив Роллинз.  
— Пошел ты, — беззлобно отозвался Рамлоу, прилаживая к шее пластырь. — Мы подрались. Я выбил у него щит, и тогда он меня укусил.  
Весьма метко, кстати, в единственное, свободное от брони место.  
— Оказывается, наш Кэп нечестные приемчики знает, — ухмыльнулся Роллинз.  
Рамлоу это ничуть не удивило. Все были в курсе, что в юности Стив Роджерс активно искал по подворотням приключения на свою тощую задницу, ибо тяга к добру и справедливости в крови уже гуляла, а сыворотка еще нет. С его теловычитанием, наверное, только кусаться и оставалось. Ранка была пустяковая, так что Рамлоу просто заклеил ее пластырем и забыл. А зря. Знал бы, что из этого получится, промыл бы перекисью, потом хлоргексидином, потом залил йодом, побрызгал святой водой и в качестве завершающего штриха сбегал на укольчик от бешенства.  
Правда, помогло бы вряд ли. Но попытаться стоило.  
А так все началось в понедельник поздно вечером. Идеально круглая луна взошла над крышами небоскребов, и затмить ее не могли даже огни большого города. Рамлоу смотрел на луну из окна кухни и испытывал неясное томление и странные желания. Например, спеть в душе.  
Когда он вывалился из ванной, оставшийся на ночь Роллинз высунул башку из гостевой спальни и поинтересовался:  
— Брок, а ты в курсе, что поёшь в душе?  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
— В курсе. Я в собственном душе попеть не могу?  
— Нет, я имею в виду, в курсе ли ты, что именно поёшь, — пояснил Роллинз.  
— Ну и что я пою? — невнимательно отозвался Рамлоу.  
После четверти часа под блаженно горячей водой и легких вокальных упражнений непонятные ощущения больше не беспокоили, и теперь ему хотелось только спать.  
— Государственный гимн, — сказал Роллинз.  
Рамлоу открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Машинально потер шею и потащился спать. Наверное, он просто устал.  
Однако с этого дня все покатилось по наклонной.  
*  
Во вторник Рамлоу перевел через дорогу старушку. Сам по себе поступок едва ли являлся поводом для беспокойства. Поводом для беспокойства являлось то, что дело было по пути на задание, Рамлоу выскочил из внедорожника почти на ходу и в полном обмундировании. Бабуля при виде его боевого костюма перебежала дорогу весьма шустро — совершенно самостоятельно и прямо поверх потока транспорта. Ну, может, последнее Рамлоу почудилось. Вот тебе и божий одуванчик. Сама бы прекрасно перешла, чего, спрашивается, топтаться было. Именно так Рамлоу бы подумал в любой другой день. Но сегодня он только умиленно улыбнулся и ободряюще помахал старушке вслед. Старушка удалялась на первой космической и жеста не оценила.  
*  
Рамлоу был опытным бойцом и мог распознать момент, когда дело начинает пахнуть керосином и пора обращаться за квалифицированной медицинской помощью. В среду гидровский психиатр выслушал его, посветил в глаза фонариком, заставил описать пару черных клякс и совершенно выбесил, требуя побеседовать с игрушечной телефонной трубкой. Когда Рамлоу пригрозил затолкать ему трубку в одно интересное место, врач с умиротворенным видом пожал плечами и признал его совершенно здоровым.  
— Но док! — возмутился Рамлоу. — Я по дороге сюда трех котят с деревьев снял!  
— Ну, — философски рассудил врач, — и маньяки часто животных любят.  
— А, ну тогда ладно… Стоп! — Рамлоу угрожающе сжал в кулаке заныканную трубку и принялся наступать на стремительно белеющего психиатра. — Это ты кого маньяком обозвал?  
*  
В четверг Рамлоу перекинул обязанности телохранителя очередной важной гидровской шишки на верного замкома, чтобы поймать красный воздушный шарик. Ветер в тот день разгулялся, и с поимкой шарика пришлось повозиться: Рамлоу аж взмок под броней. Когда он с торжествующим видом принес шарик пострадавшему ребенку — миленькой девочке с розовыми бантиками — ребенок почему-то дал такого деру, что только бантики вслед развевались. Рамлоу не отчаялся, докупил еще десяток разноцветных шаров и отправился на детскую площадку — осчастливить кого-нибудь менее нервного. Неизвестно, испытали ли счастье дети, но родители точно были счастливы, счастливы настолько, что от большого счастья немедленно вызвали полицию, службу спасения и спецназ. Улепетывая со связкой воздушных шариков в зубах, Рамлоу все сильнее подозревал, что делает что-то не то. Но перестать не мог.  
*  
В пятницу его присутствие на операции произвело фурор. Рамлоу отдавал распоряжения, стрелял из автомата, махался врукопашку и не мог отделаться от чувства, что на него пялятся даже те, кому полагалось смотреть исключительно в оптический прицел.  
— Да на что они таращатся-то? — недоуменно спросил он у Роллинза, воспользовавшись относительным затишьем.  
— На твой костюм, может быть? — дипломатично предположил тот.  
— Да, костюм крутой. Но я в нем полгода хожу. Могли бы уже и привыкнуть.  
— Они и привыкли. Но.. э-э-э, к несколько другой цветовой гамме.  
Оказавшись около витрины, Рамлоу внимательно изучил свое отражение. Грудной щиток в красно-белую полоску. Шлем — синий в белые звездочки. На пряжке ремня гордо реет белоголовый орлан. Рамлоу приосанился. Вид великолепный, как всегда. И чего они пялятся?  
*  
Субботу Рамлоу помнил смутно. Кажется, в конце рабочего дня он вломился в бухгалтерию. Кажется, он приставил пистолет к виску Беккера. Кажется, он под угрозой медленной смерти заставил Беккера перевести всю прибыль, полученную от утренней сделки по продаже оружия, на счета трех детских больниц, двух собачьих приютов и одного центра реабилитации летучих мышей.  
Кажется.  
Точно он не помнил.  
*  
Очнулся Рамлоу поздно вечером в воскресенье. Он лежал на продавленном диване в одной из многочисленных конспиративных квартир. Болела голова, побледневший след укуса слегка тянуло и подергивало. В окно заглядывала убывающая луна. Рамлоу приподнялся и застыл. В изножье дивана сидел Зимний Солдат.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — прохрипел Рамлоу.  
«А главное, что тут делаю я?»  
— Ты меня спас, командир, — отозвался Солдат. — И привез сюда.  
— Я? Тебя? — Рамлоу подобрал отвалившуюся челюсть. — Так, Солдат, полный отчет.  
Солдат послушно принялся рассказывать. Судя по его словам, Рамлоу ворвался в помещение, где проходило техобслуживание, объявил, что Солдат — это не кто иной как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, пребывающий в плену аж со Второй мировой и терпящий нечеловеческое обращение, поэтому его надо немедленно спасать.  
— Техники и охрана сопротивлялись и кричали, что меня спасать не надо, — Солдат слегка порозовел. — Я тоже сопротивлялся и кричал, что меня спасать не надо...  
— Но? — подбодрил Рамлоу.  
— Но ты, насвистывая «Усыпанный звездами стяг», всех положил и все равно меня спас.  
Рамлоу упал обратно на диван, приложившись макушкой о подлокотник. После такого явно поздно возвращаться с повинной, Солдатом и словами: «Ребята, я пошутил». Что же делать?  
А потом его осенило. Он уже не сомневался, кто именно в ответе за все его несчастья. Вот пускай теперь и отдувается.  
*  
— Я рад, что ты наконец выбрал нужную сторону, Рамлоу, — заключил Роджерс.  
Они сидели в тесной кухоньке Капитана Америки. Рамлоу кипел от злости. Роджерс читал ему лекцию о долге и великодушии и одновременно умиленно наблюдал за Солдатом, наворачивающим блинчики с джемом.  
— Я тоже, — сквозь зубы процедил Рамлоу, потирая шею. — Необыкновенно счастлив.  
А что если эта фигня не одноразовая? Что если теперь всю жизнь неделю после каждого полнолуния он обречен спасать слабых и сеять добро и справедливость направо и налево?  
Рамлоу мрачно стянул у Солдата блинчик и велел себе не отчаиваться. Ну и пускай. Если придется спасать и сеять, значит, будет спасать и сеять.  
И живым… гхм, в смысле, не спасенным не уйти никому!


End file.
